Bangdae Drabbles Collection
by joheun-achim
Summary: Bitterly- Americano is bitter, so does Daehyun. Unconciously- five seconds before Daehyun close his eyes. What They Call Angel- When Daehyun got tired by Yongguk.


Jadi sebernernya ini kumpulan inspirasi yang berenang2 indah di pikiran indah author ._.

Dan akhir2 ini aku lagi tertarik sama bangdae, so if you ship bangdae as well, feel free to have a chat with me on my twitter OuO I follow back bangdae shipper, lol.

* * *

**Bangdae - Bitterly (T)**

"Pagi, Bang Yongguk-ssi." Gugup Daehyun. Matanya menatap kosong di depannya. Suasana kafe sendiri tidak kalah kosong. Suara detik jam mengisi pikirannya. Seolah keringatnya mengalir pada dahinya. Ia menyeduh _Americano_ penuh kafein menghangatkan isi abdomen dan perasaan gugupnya. Adalah kencan buta pertamanya sekaligus kencan pertama dengan seorang pria.

"Pagi, Yongguk-ssi." Hening panjang. "Tidak, aku tidak menunggu lama." Daehyun menunggu Yongguk terlalu lama hingga sedari tadi secara tidak sadar Ia melirik jam dinding berkali-kali. Menghela napasnya ketika tidak mendapati seorang pria dengan _gummy smile_ datang. Daehyun rasa Ia hanya akan menghibur dirinya menikmati pemandangan laut pagi dari jendela sebelah kirinya.

Ia sendiri masih memperdebatkan diribagaimana cara menyapa Yongguk agar tidak timbul aura-aura _awkward_ diantara mereka. Tidak biasanya Daehyun mempermasalahkan hal ini. Ia sangat supel terhadap orang lain. Semua orang menyukainya. Namun entah Daehyun merasa sifat supelnya tidak akan berhasil pada Yongguk. Terlebih karena Daehyun benar-benar menyukai Yongguk.

Daehyun memesan _Americano_ hangat untuk pagi mereka. Asap _Americano_ Yongguk masih mengepul banyak menunggu untuk diminum. Awal Daehyun bertatap muka dengan Yongguk sendiri sangat singkat. Butuh satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan detik kemudian Daehyun terjatuh. Lagi, Ia menyeduh _Americano_nya dan menoleh ke sebelah kiri.

* * *

"Oh Daehyun-ssi, maaf terlambat." Yongguk memecah keheningan Daehyun. Setelah 52 menit senyum Daehyun akhirnya mengembang. Dengan terburu-buru Yongguk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi seberang Daehyun, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kau pasti telah menunggu lama."

Tatapan mata Daehyun tidak menuju Yongguk. Dua hal janggal muncul menurutnya. Pertama, Ia merasa canggung membuat _eye-contact_ dengan pria di depannya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja datang." Kedua, Jung Daehyun tidak begitu pandai berbohong. Keheningan kembali muncul dan benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Daehyun memberanikan dirinya setelah terjadi kesenyapan melanda mereka. "Tak apa, maksudku benar tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu." Yongguk heran mendengar pernyataan _nonsense_ Daehyun. Dihadapan Yongguk, Jung Daehyun yang supel telah hilang. "Emm, ini... aku memesankanmu _Americano_ hangat. Minumlah."

Sekelebat, Yongguk melirik _Americano_ Daehyun yang tersisa kurang dari seperempat. "Terimakasih." Yongguk hendak menyeduhnya namun sedikit terkejut bahwa _Americanonya_ tidak hangat. Tidak lagi hangat. Yongguk tidak terlalu yakin namun, 'Daehyun-ssi, mengapa kau harus berbohong?' Niatan Daehyun berbohong agar Yongguk tidak bersalah nampaknya memiliki efek yang berkebalikan. Yongguk pun meminum _Americano_ pahitnya.

Yang juga sama pahitnya dengan pagi ini.

**-end-**

**Bangdae - Unconciously (M)**

Drap, drap,.drap hentak kaki Daehyun cepat berderap. Pas, pas, pas Ia mulai kehilangan napas. Lelah membuat badannya tidak berjalan searah dengan pikirannya. Pria Bang Yongguk di belakangnya berjalan santai namun dengan langkah yang berat. Tap, tap, tap kurang lebih sama seperti jantung Daehyun saat ini. Otaknya menjerit memaksanya berlari. Dengan napas berat, Ia melakukannya.

Gang sempit redup mempersulitnya berlari. Tak jarang Daehyun terpeleset jatuh karenanya. Memar disana-sini, Ia kembali mengambil napas. Bayangan Yongguk masih tetap mengikutinya. Tetap terlihat santai membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Daehyun menutup matanya berharap segera terbangun dari mimpinya. Nihil.

Bang Yongguk semakin mendekat begitu pula ajalnya. 04.54 pagi. Daehyun ditakdirkan berakhir pukul 05.00 pagi. Tentu tidak semudah itu Ia mempercayainya hingga saat ini tiba. Kembali Daehyun mengambil seribu langkah.

Sangat konyol ketika seseorang dengan semena-mena menentukan akhir hidupmu. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang misterius dan tidak satu orang pun di dunia yang mengetahuinya atau menentukannya. Bukanlah kehendak bagi manusia itu sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang Daehyun yakini.

"Pergi...LAH!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Daehyun kembali berlari untuk kesekian kalinya. Serasa napasnya hilang seketika, Bang Yongguk juga berlari kencang. Langkah kelelahan Daehyun tidak dapat menandingi langkah pria di belakangnya. Ia tidak ingin menyerah akan tetapi Ia berakhir berlutut pada Yongguk. Daehyun menyerah.

04.56. Perlahan namun membuat Daehyun ngeri, Yongguk mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto. Matanya membelalak, bibirnya bergetar hebat, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk setelah melihatnya. Jejeran kepala manusia tidak berbadan tertata rapi layaknya sebuah koleksi. "Kau bisa menganggapku gila. Orang-orang ini mengatakannya padaku. Wajah indah seseorang sepertimu, membuatku tak tahan ingin memenggalnya dan memajangnya." Yongguk sedikit terkikik pada perkataan terakhirnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, setiap manusia memiliki kepuasan mereka tersendiri." lanjutnya membuat Daehyun terdiam dalam _shock_. Tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menyangkal hobi gila Yongguk. "Kau selanjutnya." Senyum tipis Yongguk siratkan.

Yongguk mengangkat Daehyun dengan satu tangan. Jemarinya mencengkeram rambut pria di depannya. Daehyun kehilangan pikirannya bahkan untuk merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Yongguk lah manusia paling kejam. Kemana perginya para polisi -atau orang-orang berwenang lainnya- membiarkan orang sekejam ini bebas? Wajah fitur damai milik Yongguk benar-benar menipu Daehyun pada awal mereka bertemu.

04.58. Yongguk mencium bibir Daehyun kasar namun tentu Yongguk sangat menikmati hal ini. Lidahnya memaksa masuk pada Daehyun untuk kemudian merasakan kehangatan setiap inci mulut Daehyun.

Tangan kanan Yongguk dengan siap menggenggam kapaknya erat. Di sela ciuman mereka, Yongguk tersenyum bahagia. Kini tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. 04.59. Tangan Yongguk bergetar menahan puas sedangkan mata Daehyun memerah hendak menangis.

Lima, Yongguk melepas bibirnya. Empat, Yongguk tersenyum lebar. Tiga, Daehyun menatap Yongguk. Dua, Daehyun memejamkan matanya. Satu, Yongguk mengayunkan senjatanya. 05.00. Selamat tinggal, Daehyun.

**-end-**

**Bangdae - What They Call Angel (T)**

Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat tubuh pria tidak diketahui terbaring tak berdaya di depan rumahmu? Was-was Daehyun rasakan melihat pria baru tersebut. Berambut cepak dan bergaris wajah tegas. Memar dan darah kering tertera jelas di sudut bibirnya. Apa gerangan membuatnya seperti ini?

Daehyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa, hanya dapat mengambil segelas air dan menghangatkan makanan tadi pagi kemudian memberikannya pada pria asing itu. "Aku hanya memiliki itu. Paling tidak daripada perutmu kosong." Tidak ada respon berarti bagi Daehyun. Pria itu menatap dengan tatapan elangnya. Tajam menyayat keberanian Daehyun.

November malam seharusnya sangat dingin untuk seragam sekolah. Pria itu hanya mengenakan seragam lusuh dan tidak bereaksi kedinginan seolah Ia bukan seorang manusia. Dari lirikan sekejap Daehyun, Ia tahu pria itu bernama Bang Yongguk. "Bang Yongguk?" Hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Makanlah." Perintah ketiga Daehyun kali ini mendapat reaksi setelah dua kali gagal. Ia makan dengan lahap, mungkin sudah sangat lama terakhir Ia mengisi perutnya. Sedikit lucu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggunakan kamarku."

"Disini saja." Daehyun berusaha menahan kekagetannya karena akhirnya, Yongguk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau akan kedinginan. Ini, paling tidak gunakan selimutku." Daehyun menaruh selimut hitam tebal miliknya di samping Yongguk. Pria Bang Yongguk itu memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin meskipun sekiranya tidak mungkin. "Semua barang disini barang murahan. Kau tidak akan merasa nyaman tidur disana."

Yongguk menutup matanya setelah mengabaikan Daehyun. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan selimut Daehyun, ego Yongguk benar-benar tinggi.

Daehyun sedikit masam karenanya.

* * *

Menjelang subuh Daehyun sengaja terbangun menengok Yongguk di ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum puas menemukan Yongguk terbalut selimut tebalnya. Setelahnya Daehyun kembali tidur dengan perasaan apa yang entah Daehyun tidak mengerti. Hanya melihat seseorang memakai selimutmu, kau bisa tersenyum begitu lebar.

Senyum bahagia Daehyun tetap bertahan hingga pagi hari. Bahkan baru setelah Ia membuka matanya. Perlahan Ia mendatangi ruang tamu. Senyumnya semakin mencerahkan paginya. Tidak biasanya Daehyun terbangun dengan mulas di perutnya.

Yongguk tak lagi menggunakan selimut. Selimutnya terletak tepat pada tempat terakhir Daehyun menaruhnya. Mungkin terlihat sama, namun Daehyun ingat betul lipatan selimut tersebut berbeda jauh dari lipatannya. "Aku menangkapmu."

**-end-**


End file.
